


I Am Nothing

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [89]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: You sighed, but repeated yourself, louder this time. "I love Hiccup! There! Are you happy? But I want him to have more than just little boring me. I'm nothing special.  Hiccup deserves better. I am nothing. I am useless. I am stupid and dumb. I am-""What?" a familiar voice asked. Two hands gripped your shoulders gently and spun you around. Hiccup.





	I Am Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**I Am Nothing**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **1** **6**

************

You lean forward, rushing towards Berk under the cover of night.

Night. The perfect time for a night fury, such as (D/N), your night fury.

You and (D/N) had been best friends since you were seven (for eight years). When you heard about Berk making peace with the dragons, you tried to do the same with your village, but failed miserably. They almost killed (D/N) and you, shouted mean words at you, threw catapults as you two flew away, and if you ever returned, you'd be arrested and executed for treason.

Berk, you hoped, would be different. But first you needed to double check to see if the rumors were true. The main reason you were coming to Berk at night was to find out.

"Look, over there," you whispered to (D/N). She landed in a patch of grass and you explored the sleeping village. Many houses had dragons sleeping on, near, or next to them. A good sign, you decided.

A little while before dawn, you took off to the skies again on (D/N). You both loved early morning flights; the sunrise was absolutely lovely.

"Hey!" You heard from behind. You turned to see a boy on a dragon. A night fury to be exact. "Hey!" he waved.

"Go, (D/N)," you whispered to her, leaning forward. "Hurry!"

Once she sped up, the boy shouted again. You wondered why you were flying away. Didn't you want to find a place where they accepted dragons? The boy was on a dragon. A night fury. That a good sign, right?

You decided it was. "Slow down, (D/N)," you said, softly, while patting her head in apology. "Let's let them catch up."

In almost no time, the boy and his night fury caught up. "Hello," he said. "I'm Hiccup. Who are you?"

"(Y/N)."

"(Y/N), what a pretty name," he complimented.

"Thanks." You pointed at his dragon. "Who be that?" you asked.

He laughed at your strange way of asking. "This be Toothless. Who might be that?" he asked, pointing at (D/N).

You frowned. Was he making fun of you? Oh well, you shrugged it off. "This is (D/N). She's my best friend."

"Cool. Toothless is my best friend."

"Cool. What do you want?" you asked, bitterly. There was something about him... you couldn't name it. You had yet to decide if it was good or not.

"I could ask you the same thing. I want to get to know you, (Y/N). What do you want?"

"I want (D/N) to be safe; I want to find a safe home for the both of us."

"Berk is safe," he said, quickly. "You could live here."

You smirked, "So I heard. I was headed there, actually. To see if the rumors were true. Looks like they are."

"Yup," he said, proudly. "Come! I'll show you around."

You followed him to the village, where people surrounded you, asking questions about you and (D/N), the night fury.

Soon, you met Stoick and he gave you an empty house next to his and Hiccup's.

You and Hiccup quickly became best friends. You hung out often, went on morning and evening flights nearly everyday, talked about your dragons and well... any dragon (the night fury just so happened to pop up the most). After six months or so, a small crush started to form. It's just a crush, you thought at first, but it grew.

As more time went by, you and Hiccup slowly become more distant. It was now to the point where you two saw each other a couple times a week.

********

"(Y/N)," Astrid whined. "You need to stop avoiding him. Go get him!"

"No," you said, stubbornly.

Her expression fell, but then a wave of determination crossed her face as she placed her hands on her hips. "If you don't then I'll tell Hiccup of your little crush on him."

"No!" You cried. Astrid wouldn't do that, would she? Yes, she would.

You wished, once again, that she hadn't figured out about your 'little' crush. She claimed that everyone knew that you like him, and vice versa. But you two couldn't see it, and that's what made many others, especially Astrid, impatient.

"Toothless and (D/N) are faster than you two," she sighed. Yes, Toothless and (D/N) fell in love and are always more than happy to see each other. "He loves you, why can't you see that?!"

"Because, the idea is preposterous. Him? Love me? Ridiculous! I have to avoid him."

"And why is that?" she suddenly smirked.

"Because I love him," you whispered.

"What was that?" she asked, cupping a hand around her ear.

You sighed, but repeated yourself, louder this time. " _I love Hiccup!_ There! Are you happy? But I want him to have more than just little boring me. I'm nothing special.  Hiccup deserves better. I am nothing. I am useless. I am stupid and dumb. I am-"

"What?" a familiar voice asked. Two hands gripped your shoulders gently and spun you around. Hiccup. "(Y/N), how can you think such things about yourself? You're not nothing: you're everything to me. You're not useless: you're wonderful, kind, intelligent, sweet, loving, and so much more. You are perfect, (Y/N), and I would never change anything about you." He paused, taking a deep breath as he looked down. He looked up at you, adoration, love, and determination in his emerald green eyes.

"(Y/N), I love you."

You gasped and could say nothing else but, "I love you, too."

He smiled at this before placing a hand on you cheek and guiding your lips together. Not thinking, you wrapped your arms around his neck and he moved his around your waist.

You faintly heard Astrid yell, "YES! FINALLY!" in the background.

After a couple minutes, you two pulled apart, gasping for air, but kept your foreheads touching. Another minute followed, and you were kissing again. At the end of the third kiss you laid you head against his shoulder, he laid his head against yours and kept his arms around your waist.

"I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you more, (Y/N). My one and only. My love."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
